


Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?

by LeNoLifeLoser



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Know Anymore, I did the math, I saw this prompt MONTHS ago on pinterest and then found this half finished in my documents, SO MUCH FLUFF, just a cute oneshot to get me back in the writing groove, somehow I made writing fanfiction even nerdier, this fic is approximately 9000 percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeNoLifeLoser/pseuds/LeNoLifeLoser
Summary: Clarke hadn't expected the new Shakespeare theatre club to be so... intense. On the bright side, she got to flirt with Lexa Woods, for hours on end.That is, until a friendly argument about the play Romeo and Juliet, gets out of hand and starts a feud. Soon, she and Lexa are swept up on opposing sides against their will.Think modern-day Romeo and Juliet, only Romeo and Juliet can't seem to decide which of them is which.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs a quality education when they have fictional lesbians and peanut butter m&ms.

Clarke hadn’t expected so many people to show up to the auditorium. But after careful consideration of each person, she found she wasn’t quite surprised by the attendance of everyone there. It was a Shakespeare club, and though most college students had other things to do with their time, Clarke knew there were plenty of people who could appreciate classic literature.

“I swear Clarke, if you tell anyone-“

“Please,” Clarke smirked. Bellamy shrank in his seat as if to dodge any passing looks. “No one cares about you here, it’s all about the actors. You’re just here to build the sets. Right?”

Bellamy shrugged. “Well, it depends…” He cleared his throat. “I could see myself playing Hamlet.”

Clarke giggled. “You’ve got enough daddy issues-“

“Shut up!” Bellamy shoved Clarke’s shoulder away. “Oh god, Octavia?” He yelped, shrinking even further into the seat. “No, I’m leaving as soon as- Oh Lincoln?” Bellamy’s mood changed immediately. “Great, now I _have_ to stay.”

“’Someone has to keep an eye on that no good son of a bitch.’” Clarke mocked, waving her two friends over. “Hey, is that Woods?”

Following Octavia and Lincoln, half hidden by Lincoln’s hulking figure, was a slight girl in a cardigan with a worn book in her hands. Lexa Woods didn’t speak often, but she wasn’t one of those hide-in-the-corner, shy girls either. She had a quiet confidence that Clarke could respect, and from what she’s heard in passing from Lincoln, she’s incredibly brilliant.

Clarke’s eyes fell to the book as they approached and she could barely make out the title. “Ah, here’s your play, Bell. Hamlet.”

Lexa looked up and gave Clarke a slight smile. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“Bellamy can relate rather personally with Hamlet.”

Lexa’s brows furrowed. “I should hope not. Hamlet was mentally unstable, manipulative, and impulsive.”

Bellamy scoffed. “Hamlet was mourning his father; you can’t expect him to be in the right state of mind immediately following the death of someone he loved.”

Lexa finally took her seat on the other side of Clarke. “His father had died months before, I’m not saying he should have been over it, but there’s a point where most people would regain some control over their mental faculties. Besides, grief doesn’t really explain hallucinations or paranoia.”

“So you’re in the ‘the ghost wasn’t real’ boat?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged. “I don’t believe in ghosts. And I see no evidence of the ghost really impacting the story. Hamlet hated his uncle enough I have no doubts he’d have found any excuse to kill him.”

“And what if he just wanted the crown back from Claudius? Hamlet should have been next in line for the throne, not his uncle.” Bellamy countered.

“And his solution was to impersonate madness?” Lexa asked incredulously. “A truly brilliant plot on his part, make everyone in the court think you’re crazy and infirm, that way when Fortinbras seeks revenge for his father’s death it’s not so hard to convince Hamlet’s court to allow Norway to save them from the dangers of an unfit leader.”

Bellamy pouted. “You’re right, I guess.”

Clarke grinned. “I’ve never seen Bellamy give up before.”

Lexa grinned back, and Clarke wasn’t sure she’d seen anything as beautiful before, and that included the hundreds of sunsets and fire lilies she’d painted during her application process for art school.

Finally, the director called for attention. “I’m impressed by the turn out! We’re going to be doing a few performances throughout the year, so be sure to sign up for what you can handle! I don’t want any of my actors dropping out a month in saying their schedule can’t take rehearsals. For our first performance, we’re going to be doing Romeo and Juliet!”

Lexa scoffed and Clarke sent her a confused glance. Lexa shook her head minutely; _I’ll tell you later._

Once the director called for the actors to sign up for audition slots and Octavia and Lincoln shot up to get the best times, Clarke turned to Lexa. “Not a fan of Romeo and Juliet?”

Lexa scoffed. “It’s ridiculous. A seventeen-year-old and a thirteen-year-old get horny, claim to know what love is, and then inadvertently cause the deaths of seven people, including themselves. Love was their weakness.”

Clarke tilted her head. “I think it’s romantic. Haven’t you ever heard of love at first sight?”

“How can you love someone you don’t know?” Lexa countered, eyebrows furrowed. “It’s just lust.”

“What if you didn’t just want their body?” Clarke argued. “Love at first sight isn’t just about someone’s beauty, but about being able to see their soul, you know?” Lexa pursed her lips in consideration. “Just because you know nothing about them doesn’t mean you don’t want to know more.”

“That’s not love, that’s infatuation.” Lexa pointed out.

Clarke huffed in frustration. “It’s about a deeper connection, Lexa!”

“Go, Griffin! Teach her!” Someone called out from the crowd surrounding them, the two girls hadn’t noticed their audience.

Lexa rolled her eyes, but conceded a small smile. “Of all the people in the world, and the one you just met is the one you choose forever? Personally, I’d choose a little more carefully, especially with politics involved.”

“It’s true love!” Someone called out.

“Juliet was _thirteen!”_ Another person called out.

Soon, a huge gap split the entire group apart, the argument spread and grew to become something monstrous that neither Clarke nor Lexa could control. “C’mon, Clarke, let’s get to work designing these sets. Leave the heartless freaks to themselves.” Bellamy sneered to the other group.

Lexa rolled her eyes, laughing off any discomfort and returning Clarke’s awkward goodbye wave. Octavia saddled up with Lexa, laughing still. “Don’t worry about Bellamy. He takes literature way too seriously. You should see him when people argue over who was a better warlord, Alexander the Great or Ghengis Khan. It gets nasty. I signed him up to audition for both Romeo and Juliet though, so we’ll see how that goes.” Octavia gave Lexa a wicked smirk and a wink before jogging off to join her boyfriend in exchanging lines.

 

Lexa hadn’t expected everyone to take the argument over Romeo and Juliet so seriously. But she supposed that only the students really passionate about Shakespeare would show up to a Shakespeare club four nights a week, including Friday and Saturday.

Every time she tried to mingle with her friends, or Clarke for that matter, they were pulled apart by the people in support of their respective arguments, muttering semi-playful insults to each other as they worked. Every night as the meeting came to a close, someone brought up the argument over whether the two were really in love or just dumb teenagers, and though Lexa was getting tired of it, she had to admit it was amusing. The director basked in the passionate arguments and only stoked the flames more by separating people based off of their beliefs, and soon enough Lexa was the inadvertent “commander” of the cynics. They liked to call themselves Grounders since they felt they were grounded and logical, but Clarke soon became the princess of the group with their heads in the clouds. They were nicknamed the Sky Crew.

Clarke and Lexa would laugh about it as they walked each other home afterwards, but it was starting to get a little serious.

Lexa knew she was in trouble when one of her people handed her a Commander Lexa t-shirt.

Lexa knew she was totally fucked when Clarke quietly warned her of a water balloon prank the Sky Crew was planning against her and the Grounders.

“Why are they targeting me?” Lexa asked, hands thrown up in resignation. “I didn’t do anything!”

Clarke smiled, bumping Lexa’s shoulder with her own. “You’re my nemesis.”

“Am I?” Lexa laughed, bumping Clarke back. “You’re not supposed to tell your nemesis about your nefarious plots.”

“Maybe I’m the modern day Benvolio?” Clarke cocked an eyebrow.

“Or maybe I’m the damsel Juliet?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Please, Juliet knew what she wanted and worked to achieve it, even going against her father’s wishes to marry Paris.” Clarke couldn’t hide her grin. “She was a strong, independent woman.”

“Pre-teen.”

“Oh, _whatever_. It was a different _time_.”

 

“You know; no one is going to let us live this down.” Lexa panted, raking a hand through Clarke’s hair as the blonde pushed her up against the wall.

“Shut up, Commander.”

 

“Romeo, oh Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?” Octavia crooned melodramatically from the top of a rickety ladder that Bellamy held steady with an outrageous grimace on his face. “Deny thy father and refuse thy name, and if thou wilt not be but sworn my love, I’ll no longer be a Capulet!”

As interesting as Clarke found Lincoln and Octavia’s performance, she was slightly distracted by Lexa’s mocking performance across the stage, out of sight of the director, with her more intimidating friend Anya.

Of course, Lexa caught her staring and winked at her, effectively flustering Clarke and putting her back to work drilling together the balcony set. Clarke intentionally kept her head down for several minutes as the actors ran through various scenes, including an interesting scene in which Bellamy tried to sell Octavia’s hand in marriage to Finn Collins. All three of them seemed so uncomfortable Clarke had to bite her knuckles to keep from laughing out loud and risk facing the wrath of their frazzled director.

“I make a good Romeo, do I not?” A voice sounded, just over a whisper, breath ghosting over the shell of Clarke’s ear.

Clarke blushed and couldn’t hide a grin as she turned to face Lexa. “You make an awful Romeo, Lex. And Anya makes an even worse Juliet.”

“You wound me!” Lexa gasped dramatically, clutching at her chest, grin widening to match Clarke’s.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You’re not even supposed to be over here. How’d you manage to get here without the director seeing you?”

Lexa scoffed. “Romeo and I have more than romantics in common. I’m quite good at scaling walls.”

Clarke giggled. “You went through the light runway didn’t you?”

Lexa nodded. “Most of the light crew are rather grounded and reasonable, if you catch my drift.”

“They’d call you a traitor if they knew why you came over here.”

“As much as I love flirting with you,” Lexa chuckled, sneaking a peck on Clarke’s lips before pulling back. “I was sent to fetch microphones. Anya thinks she has an idea for hiding them within the costumes so that they’re not impeding movement or anything. I wouldn’t know.” Clarke hummed, smiling like an idiot as Lexa talked. “What are you doing later tonight?”

Clarke shrugged. “Studying mostly. Unless my beautiful girlfriend has other plans…”

Lexa feigned innocence. “Let me know if she does, I could use some pointers.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, swatting Lexa’s ass as she walked away.

 

Clarke lived on the first floor of her residence hall. Most of the time it was a nuisance, everyone had to walk down her hall to get to their rooms, so she heard everything anyone said at all hours of the night. Also, her single window faced the sidewalks, so she essentially lived in a fishbowl. She never opened her window, just for the sake of some semblance of privacy.

One in the morning was perhaps not the best time to be studying, but Clarke didn’t have anything to do until noon so she had the opportunity to sleep in. Plus, she was making real head way on her Physiology work.

Not.

She was two pages into the chapter when she heard tapping at the window. Assuming it was some stupid freshman trying to pull a prank, Clarke ignored it. But the tapping persisted. Finally, she stood and stormed to the window, throwing it open, she found herself nearly nose to nose with Lexa sporting a shit-eating grin.

“Lexa?” Clarke yelped, backing up slightly.

Lexa smiled. “She speaks! Speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o’er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven-“ Lexa leaned backwards for a moment, and Clarke heard the shuffling of paper as Lexa fiddled with something in her hands. “ah! Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.”

Clarke giggled. “Lexa, oh Lexa, wherefore art thou Lexa? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not be but sworn my love, I’ll no longer be the Sky Crew.”

Lexa’s grin grew as Clarke recited Juliet’s line and Clarke’s heart melted at the sight. “I’d continue but I’m not one for memorization. That’s why I reread things.”

Clarke leaned out of the window to kiss her before leaning back onto the window ledge. “You’re such a dork.”

Lexa leaned forward, both elbows on the window, chasing Clarke’s lips. “I told you I’d make a great Romeo.”

“You didn’t memorize your lines!”

“Well you had the iconic ones! No one remembers Romeo’s part…” Lexa rolled her eyes. “He was too busy waxing poetic about a girl just barely old enough to menstruate, meanwhile Juliet is thinking about the things that matter, the feud.”

Clarke chuckled. “How is that true? Juliet is a bit of a cynic, just like you, she wishes for the things that can’t be: for Romeo not to be a Montague, but Romeo, he’s willing to do everything he can to make it work. Does that make Romeo a romantic or a realist? He looks at reality and does what he must to get what he wants, and that means bucking tradition and expectations and climbing the damn balcony.”

Lexa hummed. “I’ll concede that one. But he’s a dreamer too, you know. He thought he had a chance with Rosalind.”

“Being caught up in unrequited love doesn’t equal unrealistic. In fact, it’d be more unrealistic not to ever experience unrequited love.” Clarke smirked.

Lexa smiled. “I’ll have you know, every girl I’ve ever pined after has been wooed by my charms. It’s the Shakespeare, I think.”

Clarke giggled. “I think you’re full of yourself.”

“I think you may be right.” Lexa laughed. “You’ve won.”

“Finally,” Clarke rolled her eyes in exaggeration. “Are you coming in or not?”

Lexa smiled and hopped up onto the ledge and stepped into the room easily. Clarke closed the window and the blinds and turned to Lexa, wrapping her arms around her neck with a sigh. “Hi,” She whispered.

“Hey,” Lexa whispered back. “I think you’re very pretty.”

Clarke nuzzled her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck, smiling against the soft skin there. “We’re going to have to tell our friends someday.”

Lexa kissed the crown of her head. “We will, once they get over this whole feud bullshit.” Lexa smiled into her hair. “But for now we should cuddle.”

Clarke giggled and pulled Lexa to her bed enthusiastically. “My roommate is out for the weekend so we’ll be alone all night.”

Lexa’s stomach flipped at the devilish smile on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“Lexa, where are you?” Clarke hissed into her phone. “You said you’d be here with the blueprints!”

“I know babe!” Lexa called over the sound of cars honking and static on the other side of the line. Clarke worried her lip with her teeth. “I have them right here but traffic is a bitch right now. I’ll be a little late!”

“They’re asking for them _now_!”

“Clarke, calm down, it’s okay. I’m maybe ten minutes away max.”

Clarke took a breath. “Only ten minutes?”

“Promise, gotta go. Love you!”

Clarke huffed. “Love you too, see you in a bit.”

The call ended. Clarke paced quietly, hoping no one would notice her until Lexa got there and they could pretend that Clarke hadn’t left her designs at Lexa’s apartment off campus after a Netflix and takeout date. This feud was getting uncomfortably tense and they actually had a fist fight between Charles, a grad student looking for trouble, and Anya. Anya won, no surprise there, but it did get both of them kicked from the club and tensions rose from a playful argument over Shakespeare to a genuine divide between two groups of students.

“Clarke, we need to go over those designs for the set.” Bellamy sauntered over, his friends Monroe and Miller backing him.

Clarke smiled nervously. “Uh, I don’t have them with me, but Lexa’s bringing them, no worries.” Clarke hurried out, hoping they would ignore Lexa’s name and move on.

“Lexa?” Miller grunted. “Why does she have them?”

Bellamy scrunched his eyebrows together. “Good question.”

Clarke sighed heavily. “I left them at her apartment last night, so she’s bringing them with her. She’s stuck in traffic but it should only be a few minutes.”

“Why were you at her apartment?” Bellamy prodded.

“That’s not your business.” Clarke cocked an eyebrow. “We’re friends, besides. I can have a life outside this club, you know that, right?”

“Woods is bad news.” Monroe drawled. “Who knows? Maybe she’s sabotaging your designs as we speak? Or planning to beat you up with her savage friends.”

“Anya was defending herself and _Lexa_ is a good person.” Clarke crossed her arms, drawing herself to her full height. “She’s- She’s my girlfriend.” Clarke stuttered out, swallowing her nerves.

Bellamy puffed his chest out in challenge. “That’s ridiculous. You don’t talk to her.”

“I do, just not around you, because this club has become some sort of crazy cult.”

“Clarke!” A rushed voice sounded and Lexa burst through the door, rolls of paper overflowing in her arms. “I wasn’t sure which ones were the right ones so I just grabbed them all. Except that one drawing of my-“

“Lex,” Clarke stopped her with a panicked smile, removing some of the papers from her arms.

Lexa turned to see Bellamy, Miller, and Monroe glowering down at her. “Uh, can I help you?”

“Who do you think you are?” Bellamy boomed, advancing on Lexa. She stood her ground, lifting her chin in defiance.

“Lexa Woods, Clarke’s girlfriend.” She responded calmly, a hand coming to rest on the small of Clarke’s back, handing her the last of the rolls of paper as Clarke organized them in her arms. “What else would you like to know?”

Bellamy practically snarled at the suggestion of their relationship, but Lexa’s refusal to move stopped him in his tracks. “Whatever fucked up plan you have-“

“You seem to forget, Bellamy, that I’m friends with your sister and her boyfriend, and have been before this Romeo and Juliet fiasco. My relationship with Clarke has nothing to do with anything related to this stupid club or your pathetic feud, that, I should remind you, started because of a _friendly_ debate between Clarke and I, and if you really are so determined to intimidate me because of my friends then you’ll be sorely disappointed. I’m friends with Anya, I look death in the eyes every day with a smile.” Lexa grinned sarcastically, completely wrapping her arm around Clarke’s waist protectively.

Clarke gave her an encouraging smile when she saw Lexa glance at her out of the corner of her eyes. “Bellamy, you have no business in my dating life. So leave us alone.”

 

Clarke hadn’t seen or heard from Lexa in three days, and she was pissed. She just up and disappeared off the face of the planet, and after her third missed call that day, Clarke stormed from her dorm, to her car and drove herself to Lexa’s apartment.

Clarke only stopped at the door to heave an angry huff before she pounded on the door. She waited impatiently, arms crossed, eyes narrow as she heard slow shuffling inside. The shuffling stopped near the door.

“I know you’re in there.” She snarled at the door.

She could hear the sigh from outside, then the lock clicked and the door opened slowly. “Clarke-“

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Clarke yelped. Lexa was wearing a hoodie over her slightly tussled hair, but her lip was split straight down the center and one eye was swollen shut. Clarke didn’t wait to be let in, she pushed Lexa backwards and towards the light to better inspect her face, not even bothering to shut the door. “Is this why you wouldn’t answer your phone? Shit, Lex, you’re limping and everything!”

Lexa attempted a smile, but it was more of a grimace than anything else. “I’m okay, I’ve been sleeping a lot. Don’t worry about it Clarke, just surface damage.”

“Don’t worry about it? You go absolutely dead silent for three days, I have to track you down at your apartment because you won’t answer my calls, and you’re covered in bruises and scrapes and _limping_. What has gotten into you? What happened?”

Lexa heaved a sigh, looking away from Clarke. “I got jumped on my way back to my car after walking you to your dorm. It’s not a big deal, I fought back and screwed them up too.”

Clarke stared at the injured girl for a long moment. “Who was it?”

Lexa shook her head. “It was dark-“

“I can tell when you’re lying Lex. Who was it?”

“Clarke, it’s really not necessary-“

“Lexa Woods, tell me who did this to you!”

Lexa’s jaw snapped shut with a click. “I don’t want you to be upset-“

Clarke sighed, placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s forehead. “Lexa, I’m already upset, somebody hurt you. Now will you please tell me who it was so I can kick their ass?”

Lexa diverted her gaze again. “Bellamy and two other guys, I don’t honestly know the other ones, but I recognized Bellamy.”

Clarke practically deflated. “I was afraid you’d say that.”

“Clarke, it’s really not a big deal-“

“Not a big deal, Lexa do you hear yourself talk sometimes?” Clarke paced away from her, hugging her arms to herself. “I can’t believe he did this. This is absolutely absurd. I knew he was angry but not this fucking crazy.”

Lexa sat in her chair quietly, like a scolded child, head hanging sadly. “Clarke, I don’t mean to get between you and your friends-“

“If they’re my friends they’ll accept you and me. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“Look, Clarke, I’m going to drop out of the club. There’s no point, maybe if I leave everyone else will follow suit and at least calm down about this feud. Things went too far; we’ve had two fights already.” Lexa heaved a sigh. “These theatre nerds really take Shakespeare seriously huh?”

Clarke couldn’t bring herself to laugh at her girlfriend’s weak joke. “You shouldn’t have to quit just because Bellamy and his jockeys are assholes.”

Lexa shrugged, unable to hide her wince. “I’ve been thinking about quitting since Anya was banned. She’s kind of the only reason I was there. She wanted to hit on the sound girl and forced me to come along so she didn’t look like a _complete_ tool. Though she is one, a tool I mean. She’s such a fuckboy.”

Clarke fought the smirk from her face. “Don’t you think maybe that’s what Bellamy wants?”

Lexa stretched her neck with a sigh. “I thought about it for a bit yeah, but I don’t really care. Anya got the girl. So did I.” Lexa winked. “And I talked with the director, we don’t have time to do both Hamlet and Midsummer, so we’re sticking with Hamlet. Personally, I think the world has enough Hamlet renditions. I’m tired of working out armor and sword foils, I wanted to do the vines and gentler things that the faeries would wear. A nice change from stiff knights and princes to the creatures of the forest.” Lexa shrugged. “What’s the point of sticking with a club that sucks anyway?”

Clarke sighed, moving to rest her chin on Lexa’s shoulder, cuddling closer when Lexa’s arms come up around her waist. “Did you at least file a report with campus police?”

“I didn’t, but Anya’s on a war path so I’m not concerned they’ll go without repercussions.” Lexa murmured, dropping a kiss on Clarke’s cheek. “Everything’s going to be okay. I’ll heal up in a week or so, the feud will cool down once I’m gone, and we can live our lives as normal.”

“I’m not holding my breath.”

 

“Octavia!” Clarke jogged over to the younger girl, she was busy shadow boxing Anya while Lincoln and the sound girl watched in amusement. “Uh, Clarke, nice to meet you.” Clarke distractedly introduced herself to the only person she didn’t know.

“Raven, likewise.”

 “Octavia,” Clarke turned back to her. “Where’s your brother?”

Anya stiffened slightly, watching Clarke carefully, lips curling into a sneer. “The bottom of an ocean, hopefully.”

Octavia grunted awkwardly. “I don’t know, last time I saw him was a couple of days ago. Should be here soon though, we have rehearsal. How’s Lexa doing?”

Clarke shook her head and crossed her arms. “Went to her apartment last night, she was fucking limping. I’m gonna kill him. Hope you don’t mind.”

Octavia raised her arms in resignation. “By all means kick his ass. He deserves it.”

Anya relaxed a little bit, regarding Clarke with something akin to approval. “What are you going to do, Princess? Scold him?”

Clarke ignored her, stalking away from the group and towards the newest person through the door, Bellamy was adjusting the sleeves of his costume and didn’t notice Clarke approach. Clarke could see that his nose was swollen and a bit crooked. Target sighted.

Clarke wouldn’t admit it, but she hadn’t expected punching someone to hurt so much, but she’d be damned if she let it show on her face, satisfied with the blood dripping onto the baby blue of his shirt. “Couldn’t leave her alone, could you?” She spat. “Couldn’t leave her be, instead you had to jump her with two of your dumb ass friends.”

Clarke lunged again, stopped by an arm around her waist. Lincoln hoisted her away, stepping between the frothing blonde and Bellamy. “Clarke, that’s not going to solve anything.” He muttered, turning back to Bellamy. “You’re a prick.”

Bellamy straightened, struggling to stem the blood flow from his nose. “What the fuck is your problem? I was protecting you!”

Clarke tried to side step Lincoln, but he was much faster. “Clarke-“

“Oh yeah, from my unarmed girlfriend in the dead of night on her way home from school! You’re a fucking hero.” Clarke snarled. “Go anywhere near her again and I’ll fucking snap your neck.”

“Clarke,” Lincoln warned softly.

“No, let her go, makes my job easier.” Anya drawled from the side. “Kill him, Tiger.”

Clarke yanked herself out of Lincoln’s hold on her biceps. “I’m done.” Clarke huffed. “I’m done with all of this. This whole club is a shit show. It was supposed to be fun until I found out my friends are psychopaths.”

Clarke turned away and came nearly face to face with Lexa. Her arms were folded across her chest, her eyebrows knit in confusion and a sad smile adorning her face. “I told you not to worry about it.”

Clarke mirrored her posture. “Yeah, well I did anyway.”

Lexa’s smirk grew. “I’m not a damsel, you didn’t have to fight him for my honor.”

“You certainly aren’t Romeo.” Clarke quipped, making her way past Lexa and towards the door.

“Well, I broke his nose first.” Lexa followed slowly, smiling after her. “He and his friends are twinsies.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, holding the door open for Lexa to walk through. “I broke it better than you did.”

“Yeah we need to talk about that, you know how long I spent on that shirt? You got blood all over it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how much of a fucking nerd am I, right? Don't worry, I'm not starting a new project until I've finished PM and OotS, but I needed to get some fluff out of my system, and what better way to do that than to pop out a Romeo and Juliet inspired oneshot? Anyway, believe it or not, I have no real tangible feelings one way or the other about Romeo and Juliet. Argue with me about Hamlet and I will absolutely pull a knife, I'm not joking. I love Hamlet with all my heart and I will throw down over it. I WILL THROW DOWN FOR IT.


End file.
